Hate That I Love You!
by layeya20991
Summary: Draco ¿Cómo le haces para conocerme tan bien?... Como odio que te ame tanto... ¿Por qué no podemos simplement decirle a todos lo que nos sucede?.... Dramione


**Hola!! **Veamos... Este One-Shot resultó de una de mis tantas locas ideas... Y además luego de haber visto el vide de "Hate that I love You" de Rihanna, utilizo la misma canción porque verdaderamente me gusta... Le dedico el fic a mis amigas! que siempre me andan apoyando para escribir!! Las quiero mucho!!

Espero que lo disfruten! Realmente no sé si permanecerá como un one-shot, pero hasta los momentos será así...

Los personajes de esta historia todos pertenecen a la Saga de Harry Potter de la escritora JK Rowling!

Disfruten!

**Hate that I love You**

_**That's how much I need you**_

**(Eso es lo mucho que te necesito)**

_Te amo…_

_Yo también…_

Entró al baño de prefectos y lo trancó con un seguro mágico conjurado verbalmente, empezó a desvestirse mientras preparaba las aguas del baño, al terminar de desvestirse dejó la ropa que traía puesta en un banquito y, unos centímetros más cerca del agua, dejó la ropa que se pondría al terminar de bañarse.

Metió un pie en el agua y sintió el contraste de las temperaturas, caliente del agua y fría del lugar, metió el otro pie y caminó hasta poder estar con todo el cuerpo dentro del agua, se sumergió unos segundos y el agua caliente empezó a relajar su cuerpo.

_**That's how much I love you**_

**(Eso es lo mucho que te amo)**

Sacó su negro traje del clóset y lo dejó sobre su cama adornada de verdes y platas sedas, los negros mocasines perfectamente lustrados los dejó en el suelo y dirigió su grisácea mirada a la negra puerta de su baño privado, sonrió con diversión al saber que él era uno de los pocos privilegiados en tener un baño privado en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se desvistió en el interior del baño, se admiró a sí mismo con la ayuda del espejo y a su mente vinieron las palabras que no dejaba de escuchar cuando se observaba en el espejo _eres demasiado narciso Draco Malfoy_ a lo que él, orgullosamente, respondía _y así me amas…_ Ella simplemente le sonreía, era su ritual… Todas las mañanas, o al menos la mayoría, sucedía eso.

Dejó de admirarse en el espejo y dirigió su mirada a la plateada bañera que estaba lista para ser usada, entró en ella y se sumergió para mojarse completamente.

_**And I can't stand ya**_

**(Y no puedo soportarlo)**

_**'Most everything you do make me wanna smile**_

**(Casi todo lo que haces me da ganas de sonreír)**

_**Can I not like it for a while?**_

**(¿Puede dejar de gustarme por un tiempo?)**

_**(No…)**_

Salió del agua de la bañera cuando sintió que la punta de los dedos de sus manos se arrugaba un poco, cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla blanca y dorada que tenía preparada y empezó a secarse lentamente cada resquicio de piel.

Utilizó otro paño en su cabello e hizo un moño con este mientras empezaba a untarse crema en el cuerpo, sonrió cuando su mente empezó a divagar por situaciones parecidas a las que estaba viviendo en ese instante_ realmente a mi me gusta más la menta_ en su mente escuchó una de las tantas cosas rutinarias _pero si a ti te gustan los olores florales… Creo que podrían empezar a gustarme_, sonrió desde aquel momento él le regalaba flores para empezar a adaptarse; cada cosa que él hacía o decía le provocaba ganas de reír como la tonta enamorada en la que se había convertido.

_**But you won't let me**_

**(Pero tú no me dejas)**

_**You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips**_

**(Me haces enojar, mujer, y luego besas mis labios)**

_**All of a sudden, I forget that I was upset**_

**(De repente haces que olvide que estaba enojado) **

_**Can't remember what you did**_

**(No puedo recordar que hiciste)**

_**(But I hate it)**_

**Pero lo odio**

Se acomodó la toalla en su cintura y dejó que el agua que chorreaba de su cabello continuara con su curso, se puso sus calzoncillos y salió del baño mientras empezaba a secar su cabello con su toalla. Buscó la gomina para su cabello en sus cajones y sonrió al recordar los comentarios que ella le hacía _por una vez deberías dejártelo natural… No se te ve mal_.

Dejó la gomina en el cajón en donde la encontró y observó su reflejo en el espejo más cercano, bueno debía aceptarlo… Tenía razón, no se le veía mal el cabello así; se encogió de hombros y empezó a vestirse con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

_Vamos Draco… Hazlo por mi ¿Siii? – Los ojos castaños de la chica lo hicieron dudar y eso lo enojaba._

_Sabes que no puedo andar desgarbado – Le dijo insistente sin querer ceder, aunque ahora le parecía tonta esa idea de no ir desgarbado._

_No te estoy diciendo que andes desgarbado – Hizo un mohín como si de una niña chiquita se tratara y él sonrió… __Tal vez… Podría hacer el intento._

_No… los jeans no se parecen a mi personalidad – Acotó con testarudez y ella zanjó el tema enojada. _

_Muy bien… Entonces ya me tengo que ir… - Declaró y se alejó de él enojada._

_Oye! – Pero fue muy tarde, ya ella se había marchado. Se dejó caer en la cama molesto consigo mismo y con ella, aunque más con ella por haber adoptado esa actitud tan infantil._

_Se levantó de la cama pocos segundos después, decidido a hablar con ella y dejarle claro que no le gustaba que tomara esas actitudes sobre todo cuando lo hacían sentirse mal. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación en la que habían estado y se detuvo cuando la puerta fue abierta por ella y cuando la misma se le lanzó a los brazos para besarlo._

_Lo siento – Dijo ella cuando se separaron – Me encanta como eres… Y no me importa si usas jeans o no…_

Cubrió su torso con su camisa de seda blanca y la abotonó lentamente mientras observaba lo que restaba de su vestuario.

_**You know exactly what to do**_

**(Sabes exactamente que hacer)**

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

**(Para que no esté enojada contigo)**

_**For too long, that's wrong**_

**(Por demasiado tiempo, eso está mal)**

_**(But, I hate it)**_

**Pero lo odio**

Se puso el juego de ropa interior negro que había comprado para el vestido que utilizaría y sonrió al recordar que no había sido ella quien había escogido el vestido, en realidad aún no había podido ver la prenda ya que él no quería que lo viera y se había encargado de que sus deseos se cumplieran; lo único que sabía del vestido era que era negro.

_Draco…! Dímelo! – Demandó enojada, faltaba una semana para la fiesta de fin de curso, que en su caso sería la última ya que se estaban graduando de séptimo curso y aún no sabía nada de cómo era su vestido._

_Lo único que te voy a decir es que es negro… - Dijo con simpleza y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo debilitando cualquier reproche que pudiera haber dentro de ella, pero en esta ocasión no dejó que esa sonrisa le afectara… Al menos no demasiado._

_Necesito saber como es el vestido, para saber que tipo de sandalias utilizaré, como me arreglaré el cabello y que tipo de ropa íntima me pondré – Le enumeró las razones por las que necesitaba saber como era el vestido, además de que la curiosidad era bastante grande._

_No te preocupes sea como sea que te arregles el cabello se te verá bien y sean como sean las sandalias también se te verán bien – Le respondió haciéndola enojar aún más, él sonrió pícaramente antes de continuar – Ahora…. Con respecto a la ropa íntima… Yo te la podría elegir._

_No… No es a eso… No es a eso a lo que me refiero – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en el tipo de ropa que él escogería. _

_Lo sé… No te preocupes… Te verás Hermosa con sea lo que sea que decidas usar… - Le comentó él y sus labios se rozaron en un casto beso – Así sea que decidas usar… Nada._

Se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa y salió del baño de prefectos no sin antes recoger sus cosas para llevárselas consigo.

_**You know exactly how to touch**_

**(Sabes exactamente como tocar)**

_**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**_

**(Para que yo no quiera pelear mas)**

_**Said, I despise that I adore you**_

**(Digo, no me gusta adorarte)**

Cubrió sus piernas con los pantalones de lino negro y los aseguró con el cinturón negro en cuya hebilla brillaba una "M" plateada, se puso su corbata negra y la arregló con parsimonia, cuando estuvo lista arregló su smoking negro y se lo puso.

_¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Te sucedió algo?_

_Nada importante… - Contestó sin ánimos de decir nada más._

_No me mientas Draco… - Apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de ella y sonrió con amargura._

_Una tonta pelea con mamá – Respondió ella lo volteó a ver, sabía porque era la pelea, ese era el día en que él le diría a su madre que ya no iba a seguir siendo un mortífago._

_Todo estará bien – Le dijo ella y las miradas de ambos se acariciaron en un roce etéreo más allá de los conocimientos de las personas._

_Sus labios se rozaron con lentitud y se besaron como si la vida se les fuera a ir en aquel beso. Él sonrió internamente, no le importaría tener que pelear hasta con el mismísimo Voldemort si la recompensa sería una como ese beso. _

_**And I hate how much I love you, boy**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo chico)**

_**I can't stand how much I need **__**you**_

**(No puedo soportar cuanto te necesito chico)**

_**And I hate how much I love you, boy**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo chico)**

_**But I just can't let you go**_

**(Pero no te puedo dejar ir)**

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo tanto)**

Entró a su habitación y pudo observar que sobre las rojas y doradas sábanas de su cama se encontraba una caja algo grande de color blanco en la cual reposaba un pergamino que estaba atado con una cinta verde y, en cuyo lazo había una rosa roja.

Abrió el pergamino, no sin antes llevar a sus manos la rosa y disfrutar su aroma por unos segundos; leyó la nota y sonrió con alegría y **como la tonta enamorada en que se había convertido.**

_Para que te puedas vestir_

_DM._

Abrió la caja y sacó el vestido, dejó de respirar por unos segundos al ver el vestido que parecía sacado del guardarropa de una reina.

_Pd: Es el más digno de ti que pude encontrar._

_**And you completely know the power that you have**_

**(Y tú sabes completamente el poder que tienes)**

_**The only one that makes me laugh**_

**(La única que me hace reír)**

Peinó un poco su cabello y sonrió al pensar que ya ella tendría el vestido en sus manos, se imaginó como se vería con él y sonrió… Después de esta noche las cosas iban a mejorar, estaba completamente seguro.

_¿Qué te sucede? ¿Primera vez que ves tanta perfección junta? – Dijo arrogante _

_En realidad… Primera vez que me dan tantas ganas de vomitar… - Ella sonrió con descaro_

_Sólo intentas calmarte antes de poder decir algo – Comentó, ella rió con ganas y se acercó a él_

_Créeme Malfoy… No hay nada que quiera decir que no haya dicho antes – Aclaró y se alejó de él_

_Él sonrió, como le gustaban ese tipo de encuentros que tenía con ella, simplemente lo dejaban con ganas de gritarle a todos lo que realmente sucedía entre ellos._

_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I**_

**(Es triste e injusto como tomas ventaja del hecho de que yo)**

_**Love you beyond the reason why**_

**(Te amo sin importen las razones)**

_**And it just ain't right**_

**(Y simplemente no es correcto)**

Deslizó el vestido desde su cabeza haciendo que éste callera grácilmente en su cuerpo, los pequeños tirantes que sostenían el vestido adornaban sus hombros con elegancia y distinción resaltando en ellos los plateados broches en forma de pequeñas serpientes con los que los tirantes se unían al vestido.

Se observó a sí misma en el espejo y se impresionó con la imagen que le devolvía aquel cristal. Según lo que Draco le decía a ella le favorecía el negro pero no pensaba que se pudiera ver bien con este vestido, aunque, debía admitir, el vestido le quedaría bien a cualquiera, ya que el pronunciado pero a la vez recatado escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación aunque no mostrara demasiado, el vestido era una extraña combinación entre lo recatado y lo sensual.

Dejó de observarse en el espejo y empezó a arreglarse su enmarañado cabello castaño, un moño era lo que mejor le quedaría con aquel vestido, así que era mejor empezar pronto ya que no tenía mucho tiempo iba algo tarde para su encuentro con su novio.

_**And I hate how much I love you, girl**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo chica)**

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

**(No puedo soportar cuanto te necesito)**

_**And I hate how much I love you, girl**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo chica)**

_**But I just can't let you go**_

**(Pero no te puedo dejar ir)**

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo tanto)**

Un poco de su colonia mentolada y una última vista a su imagen en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación para poder dirigirse a la sala en donde esperaría a su novia, sonrió una vez más al pensar como se vería ella con el vestido que había elegido especialmente para ella y recordó que debía de enviarle unas flores antes de que llegara al baile, así que se desvió un poco y se trasladó a los jardines de Hogwarts para hablar con la profesora de herbología ya que ella le ayudaría a escoger unas buenas flores.

_Sabes que no tienes que enviarme flores todos los días ¿verdad? – Le preguntó la castaña, él sonrió._

_Me gusta enviarte flores… Además a ti te gustan… - Comentó como si nada._

_Sí, me gustan pero no quiero que dejes los jardines sin flores… - Lo regañó un poco y sonrió alegremente – aunque me encanta que tengas este tipo de detalles para conmigo._

_Y a mi me encanta verte sonreír Hermione – Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ahora vamos que se hace tarde._

Llegó a las jardineras en donde encontró a la profesora y se dirigió a la mujer para que le aconsejara, ella al verlo le sonrió ya sabía para que venía.

Señor Malfoy…. Supongo que vendrá por flores – Acertó la profesora, él asintió – Tiene suerte hoy han florecido las azucenas, cosa que es bastante rara y considerando que será la última vez que me pedirá ayuda le dejaré que tome las que crea necesarias.

Gracias profesora… - Por muy extraño que pareciera realmente se sentía agradecido con esa profesora, después de todo lo había ayudado a tener siempre un ramo de flores para Hermione, aunque ella nunca se hubiera enterado para quien eran las flores.

Cuando tuvo listas las flores llamó a su lechuza y le entregó el ramo que parecía hecho en una floristería y le dio las indicaciones necesarias para que se las llevara a la castaña; al terminar con la lechuza regresó al castillo para poder ir al lugar en donde esperaría a su novia.

_**One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me**_

**(Uno de estos días, tal vez tu magia no me afecte)**

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

**(Y tus besos no me debilitarán)**

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**_

**(Pero nadie en este mundo me conoce como tú lo haces)**

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**_

**(Así que probablemente siempre me tendrás embrujada)**

Estaba casi lista, lo único que le faltaba era calzarse y ya podría ir al lugar de encuentro, ya se había maquillado, peinado y perfumado; ahora se estaba calzando pero se vio interrumpida por el suave picoteo de una lechuza negra en su ventana la cual traía consigo un ramo de las más hermosas azucenas que hubiera visto antes.

Abrió la ventana y sonrió al tomar entre sus manos el ramo, la lechuza se fue y ella cerró la ventana disfrutando el dulce olor de las flores, Draco era muy detallista con ella, cada cosa que hacía o decía la hacía sentirse bien, feliz, enamorada, atontada y hasta debilitada ya que eran demasiadas emociones las que él despertaba en ella.

_¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el rubio, ella sonrió ¿cómo era posible que supiera que no estaba bien tan rápido?_

_He tenido mejores momentos – Comentó con desgano._

_¿Una pelea con Potter y Wesley? – Adivinó y ella asintió levemente – no te preocupes ya verás que solucionarán las cosas_

_Gracias Draco… - Lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, aspirando el aroma mentolado que él poseía._

_Permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos más y luego se separaron compartiendo miradas cómplices, poco después se fundieron en un beso que venía cargado de amor y dulzura, las piernas de Hermione temblaron y, de no haber sido porque Draco la sostenía, se hubiera caído._

_**That's how much I love you**_

**(Eso es lo mucho que te amo)**

_**That's how much I need you**_

**(Eso es lo mucho que te necesito)**

Muy bien. Ya había llegado al lugar de encuentro y estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione ya había recibido el ramo de azucenas que le había enviado, dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras que venían desde Gryffindor y observó a Harry Potter y a Ronald Wesley bajando por las escaleras, sonrió para sus adentros ya que Hermione no debía tardar demasiado.

Observó las escaleras que venían desde Slytherin y no notó a nadie de gran importancia así que su mirada regresó hacia el lado de Gryffindor.

_**That's how much I love you**_

**(Eso es lo mucho que te amo)**

_**That's how much I need you**_

**(Eso es lo mucho que te necesito)**

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo tanto)**

Terminó de ponerse sus sandalias plateadas y dejó el ramo de azucenas encima de su baúl, el cual desapareció pocos segundos después. Una última miradita al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma "Me estoy empezando a parecer a Draco… Narciso…", salió de la habitación negando lentamente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar de encuentro.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a las escaleras y se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden, acomodó un poco su vestido y se cubrió con una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con todo su atuendo, tomó unas pocas bocanadas de aire y continuó caminando.

_**And I hate how much I love you, boy**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo chico)**

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

**(No puedo soportar cuanto te necesito)**

_**And I hate how much I love you, girl**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo chica)**

_**But I just can't let you go**_

**(Pero no te puedo dejar ir)**

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo tanto)**

La observó, despampanante como siempre y quiso adelantarse y alcanzarla para que más nadie la observara, sin embargo, reprimió las ganas y se quedó observándola, cuando llegó a la unión de las escaleras de Gryffindor y Slytherin se percató de que al lado de ella estaba Pansy Parkinson quien le estaba sonriendo, él le sonrió pero no apartó la mirada de Hermione quien tampoco dejaba de verlo.

Sus miradas se fundieron llenas de complicidad las sonrisas de ambos se ensancharon y ella empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud y tranquilidad, tratando de parecer lo menos nerviosa posible.

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

**(Y odio cuanto te amo tanto)**

¿Estás lista? – Le preguntó Draco a su novia quien le sonrió con dulzura.

Por supuesto Drakins – él regresó a la realidad y sus ojos se posaron en Pansy, cierto… Aún su relación era "prohibida"

Entonces vamos… - Le tendió el brazo como todo caballero y caminaron juntos.

_**So...**_

**(Tanto…)**

¿Lista? – Cuestionó Ron, ella le sonrió y por dentro se desmoronó.

Por supuesto – Tomó el brazo que el pelirrojo le tendía y se situó a su lado – Ginny está por bajar – Le dijo al ojiverde y ella continuó caminando con su novio hacia la fiesta.

Te ves hermosa – Comentó Ron y ella sonrió con dulzura agradeciéndole, su mirada se dirigió al rubio y luego regresó a su novio.

Gracias – Y no dijo más, porque, una vez más, se sentía mal… Por no poder amar al chico que tenía a su lado… Y amar a alguien con quien tenía que esconderse.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! MMMM realmente no sé si continuarlo, me han dado ganas pero no lo sé... Estoy escribiendo otro Dramione y planeo terminarlo... Así que ¿Quién sabe? es posible que continúe esta historia... Y, además, que pronto publique la otra historia que estoy escribiendo...

Bye!


End file.
